Homo homini lupus est
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Los merodeadores, en concreto dos de ellos, tienen más secretos de los que nadie se imagina. Menos yo, que me los sé todos. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Amethyst.


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen y no me lucro con ellos. Sino, lo sabrías, y no publicaría esto gratis :).

**Nota de la autora:** Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para Ame, que aunque la conocí hoy, ya me cae bien. Ojalá lo disfrutes, guapa, y que cumplas muchos muchos más! No sé si es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero me pediste algo de los merodeadores y en tu perfil vi que te gustaba el Sirius/Remus (o al menos eso entendí) y he intentado, lo mejor que he podido, mezclar los dos. Lo siento si me ha salido un "pelín" corto, pero la verdad es que mi mente no daba para más, estaba algo cansadita. Espero que te guste, y a todo el que lo lea, por supuesto.

**Advertencia: **SLASH.

**Homo homini lupus est**

James, Peter, Remus y Sirius son amigos. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, y no data precisamente de la última lluvia. Se llaman a sí mismos los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, piensan que es algo bueno infringir las reglas. Tienen apodos que nadie entiende y conversaciones en las que hablan de cosas que sólo ellos conocen. En definitiva, son los clásicos amigos que dan todo los unos por los otros, que se confían los más oscuros secretos. De esos amigos con los que te puedes permitir desvariar un poquito y que nunca se enfadan de verdad. Son _colegas, _pero colegas de los de verdad.

Cuando Peter tiene miedo, suele ser James, el gran escritor de discursos de ánimo al equipo rojo y dorado, quien le ayuda a superarlo y a dar lo máximo de él. Seguramente por eso Peter le admira tanto, porque James tiene todo lo que le falta, pero aún así no le desprecia como hace aveces Sirius, que se burla de él como si no hubiera mañana.

Sirius, en cambio, es la persona que te lleva de fiesta cuando estás triste y deprimido. El que te dice cosas como "hay más tías que días" y "bébete otra copa, lo verás más claro". Ese amigo que te hace reír aunque no quieras, ese amigo que está contigo cuando estás mal sin decirte nada, porque nunca sabe que decir. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿o no es así?

Si quieres buenos consejos, conversaciones serias, humor irónico y una gran tarde atiborrándote a chocolate, ahí tienes a Remus. El típico chico al que sus amigos acaban arrastrando a hacer gamberradas cuando él está tranquilamente estudiando para su examen de, por ejemplo, aritmancia (léase insertar asignatura al gusto).

La relación entre ellos no siempre es fácil, pero es lo que les hace verdaderamente especiales. Peter puede resultar un poco cansino aveces, Sirius demasiado imprudente, James creerse el ombligo del mundo y Remus ser, aveces, sólo aveces, un poquito mártir. De todas formas, se aguantan entre ellos y se quieren como son.

Todos saben que James y Sirius forman el dúo cómico por excelencia, al menos en Hogwarts así es. Siempre pasean por los pasillos hablando en voz alta, bromean con todo el colegio y se meten con los Slytherin, lo que les convierte como poco en héroes.

Si alguien llegara a pensar que alguno de los dos fuera gay, seguramente le creerían enamorado del otro. Son lo que se dice uña y carne. Aún así, y pese a que son conocidos de todos y amigos de unos cuántos, hay secretos que no atraviesan sus cuatro paredes, o más bien, sus cuatro personas.

Nadie tiene conocimiento, o al menos eso esperan, de que Remus sólo es un chico aplicado 28 días del mes, que cuando llega la luna llena "se desmelena" y sale a "divertirse" con sus amigos. Tampoco nadie sabe que Sirius ya no vive en su casa, sino en la casa de los padres de James. Ni que éste último impulsó a los otros dos a completar la ardua tarea de convertirse en animagos ilegales para acompañar a Remus en sus noches de farra.

Pero sin duda uno de los secretos mejor guardados es el de el perro y el lobo. Quizás sea justamente porque son perro y lobo, que más que menos, de la misma familia. O alomejor es justamente por dicho secreto que se transforman, voluntaria e involuntariamente, en animales similares. Ninguno de los otros dos vislumbran en lo más mínimo lo especial que es la relación entre estos dos cánidos. No saben que se "desmelenan" y se montan sus propias fiestas cuando están, -por fin-, a solas.

No son testigos de los besos apasionados, de las discusiones entre amistosas y amorosas, de las noches sin fin, de los momentos silenciosos tumbados y en una quietud casi vegetal. Tampoco los dos amantes buscan testigos, les basta con ser dueños de instantes únicos en una vida.

Cuando los demás desaparecen, el perro se insinúa varonilmente al lobo y éste cede a sus más bajos instintos. A sus instintos más _salvajes._ Y se muerden, se arañan, se pelean como los animales que en el fondo, todos tenemos dentro. También desarrollan su lado más humano; se escuchan aún cuando ninguno dice nada, se relacionan con el tacto y practican la legeremancia sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Porque cuando Sirius ve que su amigo _especial _come chocolate sentado al borde de su cama, sabe que se encuentra alicaído, y en vez de proponerle una buena borrachera, si nadie mira, le coge de la mano y le besa la mejilla. Porque se le da mejor actuar que hablar, mejor restregar su nariz mojada que ladrar. Con un gesto puede decir tantas cosas y tan pocas. Remus es consciente y sabe que cuando él le guiña un ojo, no es como cuando se lo hace a una chica cualquiera. Sabe que los besos que le da a él no son iguales a los demás. Aunque muchas veces lo dude.

El perro, en cambio, no tiene dudas en lo que a celos se refiere, pero no es que le guste demasiado cuando Remus habla con ese prefecto de Ravenclaw. Pero no son celos, para nada. Es un sentimiento de angustia provocado por el acercamiento excesivo del ya mencionado prefecto a _su _prefecto, cita textual.

Con todo y con eso, siguen acariciándose en secreto mientras Peter intenta estudiar correctamente y James, más bien alejado de tales preocupaciones, corre a perseguir a cierta pelirroja. Continúan en su bruma de emociones, densa, cegadora como la niebla en Londres. Los latidos rugen y gruñen igual que los coches en esta metrópolis, las tripas, la piel, todo se remueve en su interior. Y por más que cueste de creer, siendo Sirius quien es y Remus siendo tan controlable por éste, muchas veces se contentan con clavarse pupila en pupila durante un segundo, unir mano con mano y acostarse en el mismo suelo, a contemplar el cielo. Así, y no en Astronomía, fue como Sirius aprendió el origen de su nombre.

Tienen sus grandes silencios, silencios con los que esconden lo que quieren gritar, y silencios con los que dicen todo lo que apenas susurran. Son amigos, son amantes, aveces son pareja otras veces son amigos que se acuestan. Según como el perro se levante. Porque él se conoce, se sabe fiel y se sabe leal, pero según sus propias palabras "le gusta ser libre". Y el lobo deja que decida el término que define su unión, pues sabe que sea cual sea, su esencia no va a cambiar. Que cuando el lobo aúlla, el perro acude al llamado. Que sean lo que sean, seguirán cogiéndose discreta y efímeramente la mano bajo la mesa a la hora de comer. Que aunque el régimen ya no se llame igual, la rutina es la misma. La excepcional y dolorosa rutina del secreto.

¿Y porqué tal secreto?, pero ¿Y porqué no? A ellos les gusta su intimidad, les gusta que nadie sepa y compartir miradas cómplices cuando les hablan de amor. Les gustan sus silencios, incluso aunque aveces tengan ganas de evitarlos, incluso aunque aveces quieran gritar bajo la intensidad del momento. Talvez tengan miedo de que sus silencios sean lo que les hace especiales, de no serlo si oficializan su situación. Miedo a perder la magia, sin darse cuenta de que la magia, la verdadera, la generan las personas, ni las varitas, ni las situaciones en las que se encuentren.

De cualquier forma, y no iremos a pedirles explicaciones, ellos lo prefieren así. Prefieren contestar enigmáticamente cuando les cuestionan sobre su estado "civil", sonreírse a escondidas y pasarse notitas en Historia de la Magia. ¿Quién somos nosotros para juzgar? ¿Sabemos lo que haríamos nosotros? Quizá sí se lo contásemos a nuestros mejores amigos. Pero todo el mundo tiene algún secreto que no cuenta a nadie, ya sea porque le avergüenza, ya sea porque no puede expresarlo con palabras, ya sea porque no le incumbe a nadie más que a uno mismo.

Y al fin y al cabo, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus son amigos. Y los amigos saben que no hay que entrometerse en los secretos de sus amigos. Porque James está loco por Lily y aunque todos lo sepan, el no lo ha dicho nunca en voz alta. Porque Peter se escapa algunas noches y ninguno le pregunta a dónde. Por todos esos pequeños secretos que todos guardamos.

* * *

><p>No me ha convencido mucho el resultado, pero este es el fruto de un trabajo de aproximadamente tres horas. Lo sé, mi trabajo no rinde mucho xD, pero la verdad es que hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí. Ya sabéis, tomatazos, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.<p>

Besos, **Sirop.**


End file.
